


Emerald Eyed Monster

by Peryton



Series: Shielded Heart [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peryton/pseuds/Peryton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing on from the Soulmate AU Crimson and Cobalt fic</p>
<p>Natasha and Maria go out dancing with some of their colleagues from S.H.I.E.L.D. everything is going great until someone makes a move on Maria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of fluff after the angst of Masks. Also I haven’t been watching Agents of SHIELD (I know, but there’s only so many hours in a day) so I apologise for my likely hugely OOC portrayal of Skye and Simmons to anyone who watches the show.

Natasha was watching Maria get ready for tonight, mesmerised by the transformation happening before her eyes, watching the badass Agent Hill become this gorgeous sultry being. Not that Natasha didn’t always find her gorgeous, it was just that this look took everything Natasha already found mesmerising about the other woman and increased it to the point Natasha wasn’t sure if she would be able to ever take her eyes off her.

Maria met Natasha’s admiring gaze in the mirror and raised her eyebrows questioningly at the redhead. Natasha moved forward, draping herself across Maria’s back and brushing her fingers up Maria’s sides and down the exposed skin on her shoulders and arms.

“Do we really need to go out tonight?” Natasha asks, her voice husky with desire.

“Are you telling me I got all dressed up like this for nothing?”

“Oh, definitely not for nothing.” Natasha says still unable to take her eyes from the image of Maria before her.

“I thought you were fine with socialising with some of the people from work? Barton said he might go, depending on Coulson. And you get on okay with Skye right?” Maria studies Natasha with that slightly worried look in her eyes that makes Natasha melt a little every time she sees it.

Sometimes she still has trouble believing her happiness is a priority for someone, it hasn’t been a priority for herself for so long it’s difficult to break from the habit of doing things because she knows they’re what’s expected, or in order to gain ground or leverage over someone. For so long she ignored her own happiness, at first because she was ordered, and then she had so much to make up for she knew she didn’t deserve it, but now she has Maria and she can’t believe the universe would have entrusted her with something so perfect.

Sometimes the fact that she needs Maria so much, that one person has so much sway over her now, over the Black Widow -which is something she swore would never happen again, it scares her a little. She knows there have been times, all too often really, where she’s been closed off from Maria. When she’s fought against this instinct to stay near the brunette agent, because it’s inevitable that sooner or later something is bound to shift, someone will target Maria to get back at the Black Widow, or Maria will realise she’s not the person she thinks she is. That she’s not someone worthy of her, and she couldn’t take that. Not after everything. But then every time she sees that look in Maria’s eyes warmth infuses her body and she vows to do whatever she can to keeps the brunette beauty by her side.

“I am, but maybe we can be a little late. Or a lot late.” Natasha manages to navigate her way out of the minefield her thoughts had taken to answer Maria, who was studying the redhead with a concerned expression.

Maria’s face clears of concern at Natasha’s answer and Natasha catches Maria rolling her eyes, but the brunette fails to hold back a smile so Natasha concludes she’s still in the brunette’s good books. Once again Natasha sends her thanks to whatever force in the universe that decided Maria would be her perfect fit, because to never have seen that smile would have killed her.

* * *

They make it to the club without any delays, much to Natasha’s disappointment. As the two women exit the taxi Natasha quickly assesses the club from the outside, taking in its exit points and security instinctively, it’s a classy enough place, the bouncers on the door look like they’d actually care to stop fights rather than just throw everyone outside to deal with it themselves, but it’s still a downgrade for an assistant director of the largest homeland security organisation and a number of secret agents.

Still, they would be relatively low key here, no one instantly recognisable to the general public was coming tonight, and while she and Barton may be on the Avengers roster it was unlikely they would get recognised while they were playing at being a civilian. Especially Natasha who had, after all, made a career that often relied on being able to blend in or becoming someone people didn’t look twice at. Anyway, everyone’s eyes _were_ usually drawn to the giant green Hulk or the Norse God when the Avengers had to work publically, which was fine with Natasha.

Natasha held out a hand to help Maria from the taxi and used the hold to wrap her arm around the brunette’s waist once she was next to Natasha. Natasha leant up to place a brief kiss on Maria’s temple and escorted the brunette to the entrance of the club.

“I can’t help but think the name Black Cat is a rather ominous moniker for a club.” Natasha murmured to Maria as they walked past the bouncers and entered the club.

“You know how clubs are; I think the owner has a thing about luck.” Maria shrugged, attempting to find their friends in the low light of the club.

“Over there.” Natasha nodded to a booth near the dance floor that contained a wildly gesturing Skye and a frowning Simmons.

Natasha and Maria move towards them, going via the bar and taking over another round of drinks. Once they reach the table Natasha raises an eyebrow at the collection of glasses littering the surface.

“She’s uhm, experimenting?” Skye splutters out after glancing at Maria’s face.

Natasha looks over at the brunette and recognises the disapproving face Maria pulls out that gets rookies to confess to everything they’ve done. Natasha catches a glimmer of mirth in her startlingly blue eyes though and knows she’s not about to reprimand Skye for whatever she may have done.

Natasha surveys the scene again; Simmons looks like she’s trying to determine the ingredients and alcohol content of each drink. Something that may have started out as scientific but by the time Natasha and Maria arrive it has degenerated into Simmons drinking far too much and trying to make her own drink from an assortment of different cocktails still filling the table.

“This is how Butterbeer _should_ taste if the people running Harry Potter world weren’t too scared to go near the slightly poisonous chemicals in order to get a proper magical looking head on the beer.” Simmons exclaimed excitedly to Maria and Skye. “I mean, of course people would have to fill out a form listing everything they’ve ingested in the last twenty four hours to ensure there’s no volatile reaction but I think they would happily do that for a decent magical themed drink.”

“How many of those has she had?” Maria asks Skye who’s barely any better off.

“Not that many! I thought it would do her good to loosen up a little.” Skye protested, still looking like she’s expecting a dressing-down from her superior. Natasha hides a grin in Maria’s hair, taking the opportunity to survey the dance floor with more detail.

“Four o’clock.” Natasha murmurs into Maria’s ear.

“What? Agents? Do you know what organisation?” Maria stiffens immediately against Natasha and her eyes take on that look Natasha knows means she’s currently calculating how long it would take to evacuate the civilians and for a team to get to their location.

“Agents yes, but they’re ours.” Natasha replies, brushing her fingers against Maria’s wrist soothingly.

The brunette relaxes and glances over to where Natasha indicated, Natasha knows she’s seen them when Maria lets out a loud groan.

“What _are_ they doing?” Maria asks scandalised.

“I believe some people, kind people, would call it dancing.” Natasha said as she turned to directly face the dance floor.

“What are you guys staring at?” Skye asks, realising Maria isn’t going to start lecturing her, or order her to do laps or something for damaging one of S.H.I.E.L.D.s scientists. Skye turns around clumsily in the seat, pushing Maria and Natasha into each other before seeing where Maria and Natasha are looking. “Oh. Yeah. Me and Jem did join them for a bit, but it got too…”

“Weird?” Maria cuts in after Skye failed to find an appropriate adjective.

“Life endangering?” Natasha said at the same time.

Natasha watches as Coulson and Barton are gyrating and twirling each other around in ways that can’t help but draw a crowd of curious onlookers.

“I just can’t bend that way.” Simmons states matter of factly. “And I didn’t appreciate the cheers.”

“Well.” Maria said still staring at the dance floor. “I think I need a lot more to drink.”

Natasha caught the attention of a waitress and the group busied themselves with drinking to remove the memory of what Coulson and Barton wrongly believed was fit for public.

After a few rounds of drinks and a rant about how hacking was portrayed in movies from Skye and a heated discussion involving Simmons and, to Natasha’s surprise, Maria, on whether or not the Fables comic series was ever going to be a TV show and how the adaptation would work. Skye was on the dance floor twirling a giggling Jemma around her and Natasha was aware of a slightly tipsy Maria attempting to snuggle up to her in the booth. The redhead grinned and tugged Maria closer to her, wrapping an arm around the brunette and stroking tickling patterns on Maria’s wrist with her other hand that made the other woman shiver.

“Dance with me?” Maria breathed out against Natasha’s neck.

Natasha shivered and looked into the blue eyes that still caused her to catch her breath. Maria was smiling that laid-back smile Natasha knew was only ever for her. The brunette was relaxed from the drinks and light-hearted atmosphere their friends’ drunken happiness had created around them. Natasha’s heart fluttered as she gazed at Maria and couldn’t help the smile that crept across her face.

“If you think you can keep up.” Natasha said, standing and pulling Maria’s hand, not letting go after she helped her to her feet and tugging the brunette close against her. Maria shuffled in closer still and lent her head against Natasha’s, sighing in a way that made Natasha feel like the only thing tethering her to the Earth at this moment was the woman in her arms.

The two danced closely together, Natasha took a few openings to show off her skills as a dancer, which earned the couple a few appreciative glances and impressed murmurings but for the most part Natasha was just enjoying holding Maria and being able to be with her away from any distractions or troubles at work.

Natasha was aware of Clint making his way towards the two of them and span Maria around so both of them could see the archer.

“I’ve got to go guys, trouble with the tracksuit Draculas at my apartment building again.”

Natasha nodded and signed goodbye to him. She looked up to see Maria’s gaze focused on her hands and a smile playing about her lips.

Natasha shrugged as she leant closer towards Maria, her breath ghosting across the brunette’s neck as she spoke. “It made good tactical sense to learn. Plus it’s loud in here.”

Natasha directed the pair of them towards where Coulson, Skye and Simmons were dancing with each other, thankfully Coulson had tamed it down and the three of them looked to be doing some strange horse riding dance moves. Natasha frowned at the sight but considering what they had been doing earlier she supposed it was a vast improvement.

“I’ll be back; I’m just going to the ladies.” Natasha said, unhurriedly breaking contact with Maria and drawing away from her.

“Did you bring me over here so they could keep an eye on me?” Maria questioned, letting Natasha’s fingers drop from her own.

“No, I wanted you to have some company. Since I know you’ll miss me.” Natasha put her arms back around Maria and kissed the brunette softly; Maria hummed agreeably and deepened the kiss. Natasha eventually pulled away breathless and starry eyed. “Okay, so maybe I’ll be the one who misses you.” Natasha said leaning back into the brunette and kissing along her jawline.

“Go on then, go.” Maria said laughing, pulling away from the redhead and taking Skye’s offered hand. “I’ll be here when you get back.” Maria said, her blue eyes holding Natasha’s gaze, making it near impossible for the redhead to pull away from her.

Back out on the dance floor Natasha starts moving to where she left Maria but quickly realises she’s not with the rest of the gang who are still laughing and attempting to recreate the latest strange dance moves. Natasha’s stomach drops and she anxiously searches the room for Maria.

She quickly finds her and she can feel her heart rate slowing instantly, calming down with each second she has eyes on the brunette. Then she realises Maria is dancing with someone. Or rather, he’s dancing _on_ her.

Natasha’s eyes glint dangerously when she sees the guy with too many buttons undone on his shirt place his hand on Maria’s back. Natasha strides over to them, ignoring the insulted cries as she pushes through the crowd, too intent on finding the shortest path to get to the brunette to worry about dance floor etiquette. Finally Natasha gets to the brunette and she stands next to Maria, glaring at the man. His gaze rakes across her, appraising the scowling redhead before dismissing her and focusing his attention back on Maria.

He was obviously drunk to not take caution from Natasha’s expression, she was used to being underestimated by people who didn’t know who she was but usually if she wanted to intimidate they had the good sense to rethink their actions.

Natasha looked over at Maria, her courage wavering slightly as she reined in her instincts to take out this rival, maybe Maria _wanted_ to dance with this overgrown man-child who smelt like he had bathed in lynx body spray. But once Natasha realised Maria was attempting to avoid the man’s grabbing hands she couldn’t help but see red.

The next thing she realised was Maria was holding her around her waist and the insolent man was groaning on the floor.

“You stopped, oh thank god.” Maria sighed out, relaxing her hold around Natasha’s body.

Natasha turned quickly, grabbing hold of Maria and frantically checking her for any signs of injury, running her hands up and down Maria’s body and cupping the brunette’s jaw and gently turning her head so the spy could make sure she was all right.

“Nat?” Maria said batting her hands away and frowning confusedly at the redhead.

“You’re okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?” Natasha asked, her voice verging on frantic.

“No, you didn’t hurt me; you froze as soon as I touched you. I just didn’t want you to start anything else, or for anyone to try and break the fight up.” Maria was quick to reassure the redhead and brought her hand up to Natasha’s hand that was still on her jaw and brought her hand down, lacing their fingers together.

“Fight?” Natasha asked, more interested in the feel of Maria’s hand in hers than the actual answer, relieved that Maria wasn’t hurt or angry at her actions.

“Well, admittedly it wasn’t much of one. He was down in seconds; most people didn’t know what was going on until it was over.”

“I think we should leave.” Natasha said, her arm going around the brunette’s waist and checking the blue eyes carefully, making sure there wasn’t disappointment hidden in the clear depths.

“I don’t think so.” A strange voice interrupted the two of them and Natasha whipped around, finding herself facing a woman in obviously expensive clothing and snow white hair.

“And who are you?” Natasha asked, checking the crowd around the two of them and making sure Skye and Simmons were safe and out of what was going on.

“I own this club.” The white haired woman looked appraisingly at Natasha who bristled under the scrutiny. “If you could refrain from attacking any more of my clientele without provocation I might have a job for you.”

“She already has a job.” Maria interrupted irritated.

“Of course she has.” The club owner purred out, looking at Maria for the first time.

“Ms Hardy.” A bouncer appeared to escort the woman away.

“See that this man is thrown out.” The white haired woman gestured airily to the man still lying on the ground. “Take him to a hospital if necessary and inform him he’s no longer welcome here.” The bouncer nodded in understanding and signalled for another member of staff to come and help him move the man outside.

“Maybe I’ll see you around Miss…?” The woman’s gaze returned to Natasha and she waited for her reply.

“Doubt it.” Maria answered shortly, making a show of their intertwined hands and pulling Natasha towards the exit.

Natasha couldn't help but smile, all in all this night had gone much better than expected.

“What are you smirking at?” Maria asked once they were outside waiting for a cab

“I thought I’d get bear the brunt of your ire for being jealous, but you were too.” Natasha replied still smiling.

“Well _I_ didn’t hit anyone.” Maria grumbled.

“The night is still young my love.” Natasha said spinning Maria around and kissing her soundly.

“Are Sky and Simmons going to be all right in there?” Maria asked once they had found a cab, looking back at the club concerned.

“Oh, they were much too busy to be interrupted.” Natasha replied confidently.

Maria raised her eyebrows at that but Natasha just pressed closer to the brunette and tenderly stroked Maria’s jaw, watching the brunette’s reaction intently and memorising every slight flutter of her eyelids under the redhead’s attentions.

“Believe me; they wouldn’t have thanked us for pulling them out of there. No-one knew they were with us anyway. I’m sure they’ll both have interesting stories for us come Monday.” Natasha said softly, pulling her gaze away from the blue of Maria’s eyes to press small kisses to the brunette’s lips. Kisses that naturally became deeper and more absorbing until they were broken apart by the awkward cough of the taxi driver and realised they had reached Maria’s apartment.

“Good night?” Natasha questioned as she helped Maria out from the car.

Maria rolled her eyes but Natasha caught the quirk of her lips and knew Maria was trying to hide a smile.

“It was everything I could have hoped for Romanoff.” Maria said wryly. “Now, are you going to be chivalrous and make sure I get home safely?” Maria asked, her lips forming a complete smile as she looked back at the redhead.

Natasha surged towards Maria and swept her up the steps to the building.

“Are you giggling?” Natasha asked delightedly, “Just how drunk are you?”

“Nowhere near as drunk as I could be, and definitely not drunk enough for you to think you should go back to your own place.”

Natasha laughed at that and pulled Maria towards her, threading her fingers through the soft dark locks and tugging Maria’s head down towards hers, the two women meeting in a passionate embrace.


End file.
